


Маленький магазинчик малютки Маргарет

by Volhenok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volhenok/pseuds/Volhenok
Summary: В Лондоне среди улочек много-много лет прячется цветочный магазин. За века у него сменилось много хозяев, но продавец всегда один и тот же.Или... нет?





	Маленький магазинчик малютки Маргарет

Со звоном колокольчиков в помещение ворвался ледяной воздух.  
\- Быстрее дверь закрывай, поморозишь же цветы, бестолочь! – возмущенно вскинулась маленькая взъерошенная брюнетка, сверкая зеленющими глазами.  
\- А если бы это был клиент, мамочка Маргарет? – мужчина усмехнулся самым краешком губ, сгружая коробки на пол. – Вот же зараза!  
\- Что я по-твоему, твои шаги от чужих не отличу? – фыркнула девушка, отставляя в сторону недоделанный букет с нежными пионами. – Иди сюда, горе мое.  
Тонкие пальцы волшебницы легко отцепили темно-синий шарф от колючих кремовых роз.  
\- Как я вообще придумала сделать тебя здесь продавцом? Ты ж среди цветов как слон в посудной лавке! Вон, снова мне ирисы поморозил…  
\- Только половину, - с ноткой гордости отметил мужчина, вешая тяжелое пальто на спинку стула.  
\- О да, это большой прогресс за десять с половиной веков, Гарри, - усмехнулась Поттер, вручая мужчине секатор. – Я собрала четыре букета, подровняй концы. О, и у нас большой заказ. Сотня белых лилий и три веточки жасмина, доставить к следующему понедельнику.  
Взгляд серых глаз стал острым, хищным, мелькнули тонкие изогнутые клыки…  
Маргарет спрятала улыбку за пахучим букетом. Гарри радовался заказу как ребенок, чем всегда ее умилял. Вот как эту лапу можно бояться или ненавидеть?  
И что, что три веточки жасмина и сотня белых лилий – это убийство с особой жестокостью? Зато лилии станут багрово-черными, жасмин будет чудесно смотреться на их фоне.  
\- Мама Маргарет, я закончил, - Гарри положил инструмент на столик и с преданностью заглянул в ее глаза. – Что-то еще?  
\- Вон, видишь, парень никак выбрать не может? – кивнула она в сторону растерянного молоденького мальчишки. – Помоги ему.  
Мужчина послушно кивнул.  
Маргарет оперлась на ладонь, с интересом наблюдая, как Гарри терпеливо и аккуратно расспрашивает клиента. Выглядела картинка достаточно забавно – высокий, поджарый сероглазый брюнет и худенький блондинистый паренек.  
На самом деле Гарри звали совсем не Гарри. Настоящим его именем было Рагнарек, и он был демоном.  
Ее демоном.  
Ну, как ее…  
Однажды, много веков назад, жила-была ведьма по имени Маргарет Певерелл. Занималась она тем, что разводила цветы, в промежутках между своим хобби подрабатывая наемным убийцей.  
Однажды эта Маргарет во время одной из своих подработок наткнулась на запертого в темнице мальчишку лет трех-четырех. Тот помнил только свое имя, и ничего больше. О, а еще то, что его постоянно били и морили голодом.  
Демоненыш смотрел на Маргарет голодными тоскливыми глазами, цеплялся за юбку длинного платья, и отказывался отходить дальше трех шагов. И не то чтобы ведьма была особо жалостливой – некромант, да еще и ассасин – но детей любила. Всех, без исключения.  
Вот так и получилось, что растила колдунья ребенка, который спустя пятнадцать лет стал выше ее на добрых двадцать сантиметров, с легкостью таская визжащую «маму» на руках.  
Да, крылья, витые рога и чешуйчатый хвост прилагались.  
А потом она умерла.  
А через пару-тройку десятилетий снова пришла в свою цветочную лавку, возмутилась состоянием ее милых цветочков, надавала десяток поджопников особо колючими розами мигом повеселевшему демоненышу, и снова взялась за дело.  
И снова.  
И снова.  
И снова.  
Рагнарек больше не унывал, в меру сил и способностей поддерживая магазинчик в период ее отсутствия, вцепляясь в любимую мамочку руками и ногами, как только та появлялась на горизонте.  
И однажды Маргарет снова проснулась. Как Маргарет Поттер, Девочка-Которая-Выжила.  
Правда, все называли ее Гарри – точно так же, как она сокращала имя приемыша.  
Отгремела Вторая Магическая Война, и Героиню запихивали на все возможные приемы и празднества, пытаясь отвлечь от дел насущных. Получалось это у ее друзей и Министерства на диво хорошо – девочке морочили голову аж целый год.  
Пока однажды с дурманным запахом цветущих магнолий и сладким привкусом крови к ней не вернулась память.  
В небольшой домик с цветущим садом пробрался убийца, вот только ему не повезло. Чуйка на неприятности за годы непрекращающихся попыток убийства выросла до невероятных размеров, и Маргарет успела первой, без раздумий долбанув по склонившемуся над ней магу снейповской Сектумсемпрой. Та ее не подвела, сработав на «ура» - кровью ее заляпало с ног до головы.  
Задумчиво понаблюдав за агонией дергающегося мужчины, она тогда ласково улыбнулась и пообещала – если скажет имя заказчика, умрет быстро и безболезненно. Если нет… Что ж, все равно умрет. Только добивать она не будет и узнает все сама.  
\- Не тебе, ребенок, тягаться в искусстве убийства с малюткой Маргарет.  
Ассасин тогда дернулся, посмотрел в затянутые мечтательной дымкой глаза, и поверил.  
Малюткой Маргарет ее прозвали за внешность – всегда худая, невысокая, встрепанная, будто недокормленный воробей – как иначе назвать-то?  
Заказчиков, что интересно, оказалось двое – Министерство и часть недобитых «невиновных» аристократишек, которым Героиня встала поперек горла. Первому она мешала популярностью среди народа, вторым… ну, ясно чем.  
Она тогда даже раздумывать не стала – добила ассасина, прибралась в домике, и прямо так, в полупрозрачной ночнушке, залитой кровью, аппарировала по давно знакомому адресу.  
Ее лапочка-ребенок Рагнарек встретил ее привычной счастливой улыбкой во все клыки и зацапал любимую мамочку в объятия, начиная жаловаться на наглых людей, вредных магов и скуку.  
Маргарет Поттер пропала из Магического Мира, изредка взбаламучивая общественность своим появлением на Косой аллее.  
Она даже мстить не стала – вот еще. Сами передохнут, а у нее тут цветочки вянут, им подкормка нужна – как тут без убийств-то справиться?  
И за Гарри тоже присмотр нужен – взрослый демон уже, второе тысячелетие пошло, что для их братии большая редкость – а все еще как ребенок себя ведет.  
Ей было не до магов.


End file.
